The Spark Ignites
by Noneofyourdamnbuisness14
Summary: It's been years since the Giant war, and all is peaceful. But out of nowhere, an Assassin robed in black and red, appears. He kills another man in cold blood, and speaks of a feud that goes back hundreds of years, all the way back to the crusades. Percy and co. must now set out to find these Assassins, and find out their allegiances. Rated M for swearing and gore.
1. The Assassin in the Dark

**Yo, this is Noneofyourdamnbuisness14. This is my story I wrote. What you do now is self-explanatory.**

**Read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO any of the AC games. They belong to Rick Riordan and Ubisoft.**

A man around the age of forty turned a corner on Younge Street, and ran for his life. He had been chased out of the past five "safe houses" he had tried to find shelter in, and he was starting to tire. Toronto was too big a city to traverse without a vehicle, and his had been trashed not a day earlier. His Violet eyes scanned the dimly lit street. Strands of his once fiery red hair, now turned grey with age, blocked his eyes as he swiped it out of the way. His multiple layers of clothing, now ripped and torn, did little to block the winter cold from raising Goosebumps on his skin. No one was there, meaning no one would come to help. He was on his own, and for the first time in his life, even he wasn't sure if the fathers of understanding would guide him. Ever since joining the ranks of the Templars, he had always sought guidance in the ones who they called the greater ones. Many believed that the Templars worshipped god, but that was a mistake. They worshipped the beings that started it all.

His train of thought was broken off by the whistle of a blade soaring past his ear and imbedding itself in his shoulder. The sudden burst of pain turned his vision red, and he faltered in his running, and that was all his assailant needed. Without warning, the figure that had been chasing him from the building tops leaped down, and with one thrust brought a blade that was concealed under his arm down upon his prey. The blade tore through his flesh, and blood stained the Assassin's robes.

Time seemed to slow down as the man got to finally look at his killer. He was wearing robes that were as dark as night, with blood red trim. On each forearm and wrist, there was a gauntlet that had a hidden blade concealed underneath, the one on his right hand splattered with blood.

His blood.

His navy blue jeans were damp near the bottom, proof that he had been chasing his prey through the snow littered streets, and his dark black shoes were soaked. At his side on a belt was a sheath darker than even his robes and the emerald hilt of a sword was visible. It was clear that he did not even try to hide it under his robes. It was part of the intimidation factor, and it was working damn well.

On the other side of his waist was a holstered gun, obviously in this day and age an Assassin would need one. All across his chest and shoulders were small sheathes that all had throwing knives in them, except for one. That knife was a little occupied at the moment inside his shoulder.

The man's face was mostly concealed by a shadow that his hood was drawing, only revealing his nose and mouth. The mouth had a small scar at the top, and seemed to have been not more a scar, but more like a… birth mark. The Assassin stared at the man who was at the moment assessing him; and couldn't help but smirk at the terrified features his face held.

"You know why I am doing this Vidic, or are you truly too dumb to figure it out?" The Man said, poking fun at the arrogant Templars pride. He knew that the old man would hate it.

Vidic used some of his remaining energy to spit blood at the man's feat. The Assassin scowled before lifting up his leg and stepping on the knife in Vidic shoulder, slowly pushing it deeper and deeper into his body. The old Templar made a very feminine screech caused by the pain, only making the robed killer laugh.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you? What happened to the man who captured us, tortured us for the locations POE's eh? What happened to the Templar who killed my mother in cold blood, then raped my sister in front of more own eyes?" The Assassin spat at the terrified man. "What happened to the Templars in general?" He said out loud, to no one in particular.

He started laughing hysterically. "I remember when we Assassins used to fear you. You Templars, with your "Mighty" swords and "Massive" shields. Now look at you. Lying, basically dead on the ground, and I haven't a single wound to show for it." The Assassin looked into Vidic's violet eyes, and for a second, Vidic saw his. They were a vibrant emerald green, swirling with power, energy, and life. While in the reflection of his eyes, Vidic could see his own. They were almost dull, practically lifeless. His time was coming to an end.

As the Templar breathed his last breath, and his soul was taken by Thanatos, the Templars killer brought a feather from an eagle out of his belt, and rubbed it lightly against the wound in the man's chest. He then closed his eyes and muttered under his breath:

"Μπορεί να σας να κριθούν δίκαια, έτσι ώστε τα εγκλήματα σας μπορείτε να στείλετε στην κόλαση. Να ξέρετε ότι ο θάνατος σας έφερε ευημερήσει τη ζωή των άλλων, και ότι το θρήσκευμα μας στέκεται μαζί σας, ακόμη και στο θάνατο.

Τίποτα δεν είναι αληθινό

Όλα επιτρέπονται" **(I will have the translation later in the story.)**

Duncan looked back at his victim once again, and at the gold ichor on the feather that he was holding close to his chest.

"What a waste," he mumbled, and started running up the side of a building. He remembered all of the torture and death Vidic went through to find the Chalice of Eden, and even when he found it, all that was gained was partial immortality. Even if it was in a stranger sense, no one had ever seen a partially immortal being with ichor, all he got was half immortality.

From roof to roof, The Assassin flew through the night air, almost invisible to the rest of Canada. He would be returning to his brothers and sisters with good news tonight, and with that thought on mind he jumped from the top of a skyscraper.

In the distance, all that was heard was the cry of an eagle and the sound of feat on concrete as a robed figure climbed out of a pile of leaves and ran off into the distance.

/

"Percy, Chiron needs to see you and the rest of the head councillors in the Big House immediately. And before you ask, I don't know why." Was what Percy Jackson heard when Nico Di Angelo, son of the Greek god of the Underworld and riches, entered the Training Arena at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy looked at Nico with curiosity written over his face. Nico was not usually used as a messenger, which was more of a Stoll brother thing to do. His Onyx eyes looked irritated, and the shadows clung to him as he walked over, something that only happened when he was pissed off. His usual leather jacket had been swapped today, instead a black ACDC shirt with navy blue jeans. He was wearing his usual black combat boots, he would die without them, and his skull ring was on as always, but other than that, he looked different. Naked almost.

"What's got you in such a pissy mood Niccy?" Percy teased, knowing that Nico hated being called that. The son of Hades growled at the Sea child, flipping him off before storming into a shadow, which kind of shocked Percy. Nico could be cranky but never like that.

The son of Poseidon quickly willed the sweat off his body, and shook off all of the salt off on his body. He quickly capped riptide and strode out of the Arena and started walking towards the Big House. Whatever pissed Death-Breath off that much merited his full attention, something extremely hard to garner most of the time.

When Percy arrived at the Ping-Pong room, he found almost all of the councillors at camp looking around inquisitively. No one knew the purpose of this meeting, and wanted to know why they had been dragged out of their daily activities to attend it.

Chiron finally wheeled into the room, opting his disguise outfit today. Usually Chiron looked like a thirty-to-forty year old, and always bright and welcoming. Today, he looked older than time, and a sense of foreboding settled onto the room.

"Chiron, what's the matter? When Nico came to tell me about the meeting, he was in a really bad mood. What could possibly piss him off that much?" Travis said, he and his brother Conner present at the meeting as the leaders of the ever pranking Hermes cabin. His usually upturned and mischievous face was filled with worry and concern, something most people in the room were emanating as well.

Chiron sighed, and pointed one of his weathered and clearly veined hands to a TV screen at the corner of the room. After the Giant war, the camp got an upgrade from the Hephaestus cabin, and Leo was able to convince Chiron to set up a Computer and TV station in the Big House. He has been using the computer to hack into government surveillance feed to look for demi-gods, but he hadn't mentioned finding anything of importance lately.

Chiron looked at everyone before sighing again and looking over at the screen, which was currently showing a picture of a dark street. "The gods recently sent me this video that they found, and they say that the events that take place may be committed or set up by demi-gods. I myself have yet to see it, I was forbidden until you children had, but I don't believe the gods would send it If it did not have merit."

Percy could feel the apprehension on all of the demi-gods faces. They had just been in two wars, and wanted to relax, but they couldn't really deny the gods of their wishes. Most of them were just praying that this didn't lead into another war. Most except for Clarrise, who rarely did anything anymore other than talk to her boyfriend Chris or spar. A war would give her something she liked doing.

Chiron picked up a TV remote and clicked a button and the video started playing. It took a couple of seconds, but then suddenly an older looking man, around forty or fifty, turned the corner as fast as he could and kept running. His clothes were in tatters, and his movements were labored from lack of rest, Percy noted. He kept running, but at some point seemed to be in deep thought when suddenly a throwing knife came out of nowhere and impaled itself in the man shoulder. Blood spewed out, making a couple people in the room gasp and pale considerably. The man faltered with his footing, slowing down for a slight second, and that was his fatal mistake. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man cloaked in black and red robes leapt off of a building and landed on the man. They heard the man come into contact with the ground, and at the same time saw blood splatter once again. No one knew why until Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, pointed at the man's right hand. It was covered in blood, and they could just make out the glint of a blade. A hidden blade.

The killer and victim just looked at another until the robed man spoke. "You know why I am doing this Vidic, or are you truly too dumb to figure it out?" He said to "Vidic." Vidic just glared at the man and spat blood on his feet. The Assassin looked at his feet for a moment before picking one up putting it on the blade in the man's shoulder. He slowly started applying pressure, making Vidic emit a very girly screech, much to the amusement of the Assassin. He started to laugh, but it was a without humour.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you? What happened to the man who captured us, tortured us for the locations POE's eh? What happened to the Templar who killed my mother in cold blood, then raped my sister in front of more own eyes?" The Assassin spat at the terrified man. Most people were shocked. At the beginning of this video, they thought that the robed man was the evil one. But it seemed that Vidic was the one who was truly cruel. "What happened to the Templars in general?" He said out loud, to no one in particular. Most people were now getting confused. Who were these people the Assassin was talking about? It sounded like there were more of him and these "Templars," but where?

The Assassin started laughing hysterically. "I remember when we Assassins used to fear you." That brought more questions. So was there an Assassins group? Or was there just a bunch of mercenary killers out there who helped each other out?" You Templars, with your "Mighty" swords and "Massive" shields. Now look at you. Lying, basically dead on the ground, and I haven't a single wound to show for it."

Now things were just getting out of control. It definitely looked like there was at least a "Templar" group, but where were they? And also, if they were talking about fighting with swords and shields, these organizations must have been from a long time ago.

Then, the two men just stared at each other, and then Vidic breathed one last breath and promptly died. The Assassin quickly pulled out an eagle feather and muttered under his breath in Ancient Greek. This shocked people. This must be the reason the gods showed us this. This Assassin was a demigod. Meaning, there were others like him. Anyways, in English the man said:

"_May you be judged fairly, so that your crimes send you to hell. Know that your death brought prosper the life of others, and that our creed stands with you, even in death. _

_Nothing is true_

_Everything is Permitted"_

This just proved it even more. This "Creed" must be the Assassin organization, and they must be demigods. This just leaves one question.

Are they friend? Or foe?

**BUH, BUH, BUH….**

**Hey there, as you may have guessed if you read my prologue one-shot thingy "**_**The Ancient History" **_**This is the story I'm writing with those gods. **

**Anyway, this story is going to be kinda a crossover between Assassins Creed and PJO. Well, at least I think. I'm not actually using any Characters from AC, unless you want to call Vidic the Abstergo Bastard even though that character wasn't based off of him… But, im going to play it safe. Anyway, back on topic. Duncan, the Assassin, is going to be my like, big main OC, and all the Assassins will also be OC's. So will the Templars. And if you read **_**"The Ancient History"**_** (Like you should *Wink*) so will be the extras god OC's I guess. If you havnt noticed, I kinda just like taking story ideas and making them completely mine. I guess that's being a douche, but you know what, I don't give a fuck. I'm a writer on Fanfic so I think that gives me the justification to rip off peoples books… lol. Someone actually said that to me in a PM. I rofl'd. Anyway, if you like, review, if you don't, review/PM me ways to help me fix this.**

**Also, if any of you checked out my profile, I started a community (With a generous donation of stories from Anaklusmos14. Shout out to you bra, your beast,) and it is all stories that are great, but stopped. If any of you want to contribute a story or become a staff just PM.**

**Lastly, who wants to do some Canadian Trivia? No? Bloody Americans.**

**What's the longest street/road in Canada?**

**A)Younge Street **

**B) Keith Road**

**C) Caulfeild Drive?**

**Please PM me the answer, do not review it.**

**Peace out**


	2. The Creed

The rain beat down on the hard dirt road, stopping the senses from finding the ever-present aroma of spices in the background. People, young and old, were walking down the water covered streets in only their usual were. To most, they would run the risk of getting a cold, or even light cases of hypothermia, but these people had built a resistance to the cold. The winters here were always the same, cold and wet, and after a couple years you just don't feel the cold like you used to.

One man in particular was walking down the streets; his usually relaxed movements opted out for a brisk stride, heading up the hill to Masyaf. His black and red robes once merely damp were now soaked through, but he didn't feel a thing. When you don't get wet, you don't feel the cold. The blood that once covered his right hand was now gone, the only evidence it had been there the slight stain on the cuff of his robes.

The blade underneath had already been thoroughly cleaned, and it glistened in the few rays of sun making its way through the crowd of storm clouds. The blades counterpart under his left hand had not been dirtied during the mission, and so needed no refinement. The emerald hilt of his sword emitted a faint unearthly glow, and the figure could feel its power wishing to be drawn upon.

"Soon," Duncan thought to himself. "Soon we will be the patrons of the world, and peace be brought because of it." With that thought, he quickened his pace towards the monastery where he had been raised since a small child. He still remembered when he was told the purpose of the creed, even though he had only been 12 at the time. It was a memory he cherished greatly, and had gone through it in his head time and time again. It always brought a smile to his face, knowing that his work was bettering the world. He even still remembered his old master Sen's voice, and what he had said on that day.

"_Hello my young squire. Do you know the reason I have called you in today?" Came the weathered old voice of master Sen. The old man's yellow eyes peered into his own, and the smile on the man's face betrayed the anxiety the man felt to revealing the truth about the creed to this young boy._

_I walked up to him and put my right arm over my chest, flexing my wrist, causing the blade hidden underneath to display itself. I curtly bowed, before sitting down cross legged on the floor. I had been taught by my master since I was able to walk, and could tell there was something of importance was of the matter. Knowing master Sen's lack of patience these days, it would present itself in this session soon. Master Sen tried to hide it, but his attempts to hide his anxiety were in vain while in my presence. I knew my master well enough to read like a book._

"_I was not told why, but was urged to arrive in the meditation room as fast as I could. All I can guess is that this meeting is important. What could be so important may I ask?" Was how I responded. I was always taught to be respectful around my elders, especially the masters and robed men. I had always wondered what those robed men did, for it seemed like a position of great honor to be one. The few other children his age could only guess what reason the robed men could be of Masyaf, but the most popular was that they were the guardians of the country. They were the keepers of the creed, and my goal in life was to become one someday._

_They were the pride and joy of the people, and respected by all of Masyaf. To join their ranks was to become powerful, influential in our monastery. _

"_My great papa was one!" He could hear his friend Trevor say in his head. "Whenever we went to his house, he would show us his weapon collection, even if mama didn't want him too. He would say that he was teaching us on how to become one like him, and that if we were to become one it would make him happier than the world!" _

_The subject of family had always been a sore spot for me. I had been told on my tenth birthday about the godly world, right after I had blown up my birthday cake with a flick of my hand because it was not chocolate. They told how my mother mated with a god, and that I would be claimed by one eventually. But my Father had never been there for me. When I was attacked by a monster called a Lydian Dragon, my pleas for help from my father went unanswered. My anger at the fact he wouldn't help fueled me to open up a crack in the ground, were the wind seemed to drag him into it. And my mother ... I tried to never think about. _

_I was never told what happened to her, but was told that she died a month after I was born. When I turned ten, and I asked who my mother was, they finally relented. They said she was a killer, a woman who used her victims to gain information. The robed men were sent to kill her, she was already dead. My sister was raped, and still to this day has nightmares about the man with Violet eyes. I had promised myself that the first thing I would do when I became a robed man was to find my sisters rapist, and drag him in the most painfully way possible to the depths of the Fields of Punishment._

"_My young pupil, you have asked me many times why we have this monastery, have you not?" Inquired my master, bringing me out of my thoughts._

"_Yes, yet my questions to this point have yet to be fully answered. Is this what this session's focus will be on today? The truth of Masyaf?" I asked, excited that I may finally get answers._

"_Yes… and no," My teacher responded, making me somewhat disappointed. He would probably give me a bunch of vague hints like he usually does and bid me farewell._

"_What I will tell you is the purpose of the "robed men," as you and your little friends call them, and to as to ask a very important question. One, that depending on your answer, could change your life drastically." This made me perk up, questions written all over my eyes. _

"_What would be this question?" I asked, somewhat nervously. I had heard stories from some of the older kids, about how they were asked to do something, something they found terrible. He tended to find that the people who said this were some of the gentler clear sighted mortals and children of peaceful gods and goddesses. _

"_All in good time my student. But for now, it is time to talk about the Assassins." Suddenly, a bright light emanated from the corner of the room, and a holograph appeared._

"_This diagram of Earth shows locations. At each of these locations, there are temples, chambers, or artifacts. The Temples we find foretell of an apocalyptic doom, of the sun raining its fiery spirit across the world. These 'Prophecies' were written by ancient beings, who themselves went through. They fell to the fire and chaos, and Cosmos received his revenge. It seems like history will once again repeat itself, and that we too will fall to the fire." Master Sen said, his ancient face darkening slightly. I started to feel scared. Sure, I had faced dangerous monsters, but they could be killed. You can't kill the sun._

"_But all is not lost my young one. In these temples, there are also clues. These clues lead us towards other temples, which lead us eventually to hidden chambers. Inside these, we find the artifacts I talked of earlier." Master Sen then stood up, and crossed the room. He went to his own personal drawer, and pulled out a large box. "In these chambers," Master continued. "We find objects of immense power. Some are tools, others weapons. But those are not what we look for. We look for the things that we call," he stopped for a second, before pulling off the top of the box and showing its contents for me to see. "The Apples of Eden."_

_Inside the box was a small cube, and looked like to be made out of solid gold. It had indents and lines tracing all over it, and seemed to shimmer in front of my very eyes. I finally found my voice again, and asked a question, one of the ones on my ever growing list._

"_What do these Apples do master?" I saw master Sen hesitate for a second, almost as if he was hesitant to answer the question. But then he cocked his head sideways, and a small smile grew across his features._

"_These apples are guides, and in some cases, keys to saving the world. They all speak of one Temple, which contains the secret on how to protect our world. We have yet to find it, but when we do, we will be hailed as the saviors of this world, my young one." Master said, and then answered my final question._

"_You wish to know of the Assassins, correct?" Sen said, a sly smile written across his face. Master then went and explained the everlasting fight that the Assassins fight against the enemy, otherwise known as Abstergo Industries or Templars._

"_So now," Master finished, looking slightly out of breath from all of the explaining. "All that is left is to ask the question."_

"_What is it master?" _

"_Do you wish to be an Assassin?"_

When I finally pulled out of my flashback, I realized I was already on the steps that lead to the inner council. I walked towards the door, all other Assassins bowing to me before going off on their usual business.

When I reached the door, I extended both of my arms to the two little slits in the material. I flexed my wrists, and both my hidden blades inserted themselves into the shaft. I turned each of my blades in different directions, one turning right while the other left, until they were both parallel to each other. I heard the familiar click of the tumblers knocking into place and pulled my blades out of the door, retracting them back into their sheathes.

I heard the gears behind the door start to turn, and finally the door opened up to show the council already seated there. When they saw me arrive my friends Nicole and Cameron got up and greeted me, Nicole with a hug and Cameron with a "Bro hug," and I turned to face the women at the other end of the hall. Her white and red robes, Master Assassin robes of the great Altier himself, were spick and spam as always, crisp looking. Her two chain blades were hung loosely around her waist, and her favorite dagger was on her back. Pfft, dagger. More like a short sword. Anyways, I took a seat, as did everybody else, and they all looked at me.

"Vidic is dead," was all I needed to say. Everybody nodded, some with a look of relief on their faces. Vidic was one of the worst Templars, and needed to be silenced. I quickly brought out the eagle feather and swiftly put it on the table. I turned to look at Celia, the woman at the end of the table.

"Why have you called this meeting Celia? If you wanted to know if Vidic was dead you would have just seen me in your office, so why?" I asked, determined to understand her motives. Will, son of Ares and twin brother of Trevor stood up and walked over to the screen behind Celia's chair.

"While we were looking through Olympian files, we found a video of you killing Vidic. Celia and I already knew of his death, which we thank you for, but the Olympians have sent this video to their demi-godly children at camp Half-Blood. Knowing the Greeks, they will send a search party. If they are able to link us to the crusades, and find the remains of Masyaf in the holy lands, they will be defiling sacred land." I was shocked. No Olympian was around when I attacked Vidic on that street, and there was no surveillance. That could only mean one thing.

Eric, son of Nike, asked the question first. "So are we assuming that some force from Eadin was able to find Duncan? Even if they were able to find the portal, they would have a hell of a time finding him. Also, if this is some force from those lands, why would they send this to the Olympians?" His question was truly a valid one, but I already knew the answers to both of those questions.

"I'll admit I am quite good at stealth," I started, hearing snorts going around the room. He knew the others thought very highly of him, almost more that Celia. "But if these envoys are from Eadin, they would be able to trace me. For I still have the scent of Eadin on me, and they would be able to smell me all the way from Mongolia. As to why they would send it to Olympus…" I sighed, knowing this would cause trouble. "They would do that to help the Templars. If we were using our forces to repel an expedition to the Original birthplace of the Assassins, we would have to split our forces up, giving Abstergo the advantage."

The other Master Assasin's looks of worry could no longer be hidden, and he knew it would not do them any good to continue. Celia had the same idea.

"Look, I know this isn't very good news, we have to look at this with courage. We _will_ stop the Greeks. And we _will_ watch the Templars burn. Meeting adjourned.

Everyone started going this way and that, eventually leaving the room until only Duncan and Celia were there. Celia got up and promptly hugged him, who hugged her back as well.

"You know I worry about you, right?" She mumbled in his chest, not surprisingly. He was 6 ft 4, and she was 5 ft 11.

Duncan couldn't bear to see the look of sadness on her face. "You don't have to worry Celes, I'm not going anywhere. I have to protect my little sister now, don't I?

_**SO**_**, as you **_**MAY**_** have noticed… this was an entirely Assassin based chapter. I did it to add a little background, and for people who are reading this from a PJO point of view to understand what AC is. I will be switching back and forth between the two groups, and when they meet up I might just make it one giant 3****rd**** person pov. Just an FYI, this pairing will be Percy/Reyna (I swear to god if you flame me for not doing precious "Percabeth" I will kill you slowly) and OC/OC. Wonder who in the Assassins gonna pair up? If you can guess it in a PM I'll tell you if you're right or not. Just saying, Duncan may or may not be gay. Me saying that is not a hint, I'm just not sure how it's going to work out.**

**Also, to those who are confused... good. That's kinda the point. It's totally not like every other book in the world were they answer some things and leave the rest a mystery till the very end right? Anyway, if you read my other story, _"The Ancient History" _like your supposed to(Again, *HINT * HINT*) you should kind of understand were this is going, but still not really. But I think you should be able to figure out who Duncan and Celia's dad is. if you really think about it, it's not that hard.**

**Anyway, please review and PM me with any other questions you have**

**Peace out**


	3. The Dream and a Warning

"What the hell…" I muttered as gazed upon the scene before me. I was on a dirt road that seemed to go on into the distance forever. Fog was settling all around me, obscuring my vision of the still leaved evergreen trees to my left and right. The sun was long gone, and the moon was already half-way through the sky. The stars were out, brighter than I was used to seeing them. It was like they were closer to the earth here. I could make out all of my favorite constellations, Ursa Major, the Hydra, and The Huntress. Zoe's bow seemed to give off a silver glow, and suddenly a shooting star came out from it. It traveled across the sky before stopping once it reached Orion. It almost looked like she was hunting men, even among the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Came a voice from my right. I whirled around, but the fog obscured my line of sight from seeing the figure. "Marietta looks so young up there, it's amazing to think she's thousands of years old," the same voice said, this time coming from my left. I whirled around, but once again the fog stopped me from seeing this person.

"Show yourself," I demanded. But my voice was weak, and the man merely laughed. I feel like I recognized it from somewhere.

"And what would mister pretty boy do, poke me with his wittle sword?" This time, I charged to where the sound was coming from, but it seemed like I was running on spot. I decided now would be a good time to pull out riptide, but when I reached into my pocket, it wasn't there. I started freaking out, when the man chuckled again.

"Of course it's not with you," I heard him sneer, for now I was certain he was male. "This is a dream after all." With that said, the fog seemed to dissipate until in front of me was none other than the Assassin from the video of today's (yesterdays?) evening. His mouth was twisted into a sadistic grin, and I noticed for the first time the scar on his lip. But it seemed too faded to actually be a scar. It must have been a birth mark.

The hidden blades beneath his arms were well hidden from my angle, but I knew they were there. And I knew what this man could do with them. The sheath at his side was darker than his robes, and the emerald hilt at the top of it gleamed with an aura of power. On the other side of his belt was holstered a high quality hand gun, and if I looked close enough I could see the outlines of an inscription on the barrel. Also on his belt there was an assortment of other items. I could see two or three smoke bombs poking out of a little pouch to the right side, and I swear I could even see tiny blades oozing a green liquid. Poison blades.

The black shoes I had seen him wearing during his attack on Vidic during the video had been swapped out for black army boots, and there was a sheath on each one, containing an average sized dagger each. His robes themselves had stayed the same. They started at the top with his hood and ended just above his feet. It was entirely black except for the red trim. **(For those who want a better description search up Assassin's creed 3 New York Outfit.) **The fabric looked like ordinary fabric, but had a faint unearthly glow, making me think otherwise.

I started trying to walk backwards, but he just kept moving towards me. I started sprinting up the road, with him lurking in the fog, following me. I knew this was a dream, but he was freaking me out.

For some reason, the dream was now letting me go somewhere. I began passing through a small town, the smell of spices lingering in the air. The houses and shops were closed at this hour, but I could still see lights on in the houses. But this was not my destination, for the dream took control of my body and forced me to keep running up this dirt road. The road started to turn into a hill, and finally I got a view of the castle.

It was indescribable. It was like I had taking a time machine back to the middle-ages. The stone looked like it was brand knew, but I knew that was a façade. Some form of magic was keeping it from crumbling to dust. The walls soared above my head, and more Assassins, though in white robes instead of black, stood guard with bows in hand. As I got closer, the archers shifted, as if they felt my presence, which was preposterous. I had spied on titans like this and they had not noticed, so how could some lowly Assassin guard sense me? They kept peering over the landscape, and I swear for a second they were looking right at me. But then they both looked at each other and shrugged, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I kept going; into a courtyard where they're more Assassins' in white robes were standing guard. They were inside a little wooden ring, and there were dummies and assorted weapons littered around. I might not be the smartest tool in the shed but I knew that was the sparring ring.

These Assassins' too did not see me, but I swear the one with the intimidatingly curved sword was looking at me with a mischievous smile. I quickly let the dream take me away again, failing to notice said Assassin looking at his fellows and drawing a line across his neck with his finger.

When I entered the main part of the castle, I was once again astounded. The detail put into the building would make Annabeth envious. **(Please just search up Assassin's creed Masyaf. I can't really describe it. I would fail miserably.)**

I continued until I made it to the top of the stairs and found a woman dressed in red and white robes. . But hers were more was more detailed, more regal almost. Like it was presenting her as the leader, the most important. I found this a bit odd. I'm not sexist, Reyna proves that woman truly can be badass, but for an organization as big as this I seriously doubted she was the figurehead of it all.

She was staring out of the window behind her desk, and whatever was going on out there must have been pretty interesting. "Why would father do this?" I heard her ask to no one it seemed. But then the shadows around her seemed to warp, and two more Assassins popped out. One was none other than mister black robes, but the other was new, different. She/he was wearing a deep blue, almost deep-sea blue robes with green trim. At his/her side were two hunting knives, and two hand crossbows could be seen on her back.

Mister dark man looked out the window as well. "Father was always one to challenge us, to help us prove our worth," he began. But I could see a slight hesitation in his next sentence, like he was hesitant to say it. "But this? I have no idea. He is the only one who could have given the Urgot's a way out of Eadin, and is the only one who would. We just have to trust he is doing this for a good reason."

The regal looking woman turned to face the other Assassin. I finally got a good look at her front, for she was definitely a woman. I could easily make out her, urm, breasts, and her face was a bit softer then the man next to her.

"And what do you think of this Lucy? Do you agree?" She asked the woman. Lucy stood there for a moment, obviously contemplating what to say.

"I am not as knowledgeable on these certain subjects as you too are," she began, looking pointedly at the two of them. "But I think Duncan is right." Duncan? What an odd name for a dangerous Assassin. "If the old one truly thinks that this is for the best, then what can we say on the matter? We must proceed with his plan."

Boss lady stared at Lucy for a second, before turning to Duncan. "Fine, but Duncan you do this. You're better with the dream voodoo than me." That freaked me out. They knew I was there. I tried to run, but once again I was running in placeff.  
"With pleasure sister," I could hear Duncan say from behind me. I finally gave up on running and turned to face the Assassin, ready to take him on if I had to. He must have seen my fighting pose for he laughed loudly.

"Calm down your ego Perseus," He mock scolded, making me fume silently for saying my full name. "I'm not here to kill you, however much I wanted to." He muttered the last bit, but I heard him well enough. He stopped for a second, as if thinking of killing me. He shivered in pleasure for a second, freaking me even more out. Who the hell gets excited over killing people? It's disgusting.

He quickly regained himself. "But I am going to give you a warning." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife. I paled, and tried to move back but his quick stride brought him beside me. He shot out his hand and grabbed my arm, forcibly pulling it forwards. He then grabbed my hand and started pulling the knife along my flesh. I howled in pain, and tried to get away, but I couldn't. He kept carving the knife in my hand until he let go with a triumphant look on his face.

"Show that to Chiron." He pulled my hand to my face showing me what he had drawn in my skin. It was a triangle that almost looked like a blade, but it only had one point. It slowly expanded until it turned outwards on either side and then went down into a semi-circle connecting the two sides.

"He will understand what it means. Then tell the rest of your little camp this: We don't need to be found. We do not support either side in your little wars, and we do what we wish. Trying to track us locate us will result in the death of every single demigod going to your camp, as well as the destruction of said place. We are the Assassin's, and will be so till the end of time. If the Olympians have a problem with it, then it sucks to suck, for we don't care." With this said, he let go of my hand and sent me flying towards the other two with a quick kick to the chest. He then walked over, pick me up, and through me out of the window.

I fell through the air, and could see the training ring below. The Assassin's down there seemed to sense my presence this time, and pulled out their weapons. The one with the curved sword pointed at me and laughed, as sis the others. My plummet ended with me slamming onto the hard ground, surviving a fall that should have killed me. This dream was painful. The Assassin's moved towards me, and I knew I couldn't escape. I was going to die. I looked up just to see a blade coming down to behead me when…

"PERCY WAKE UP!" I jumped out of bed to see Nico looking at me with an exasperated expression on his face. His clothes were back to normal, jacket, jeans, boots, and ring. But his hair had been brushed, making him look like one of those emo kids who try to impress their date for prom.

"Jeez Perce, you've been asleep for like 12 hours. What's up?" Nico looked at me with a slightly concerned expression on his face. That confused me, but I pushed that out of my mind. I was just so happy that all of that was a dream. I could almost still feel the sting on my hand…

"AGH" I yelled, leaping off of my bed and falling on the floor. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…" I muttered, pacing around my cabin while Nico just looked like I had gone insane.

"Percy what the hell is wrong with you? You're freaking me out!" Exclaimed a frustrated Death-Breath, looking at me.

I was still just freaking out. "Okay Nico, here's the thing. I had this dream…" and I went on to explain my dream to Nico. He just looked at me when I finished.

"Okaaaaay, that's a weird dream. That doesn't explain why you are freaking out." He said, looking at me like I had gone crazy.

"That doesn't, but this does," I said, showing him my hand. For on it, clear as day, was the mark Duncan had carved into my flesh.

The dream was real.

**So ya, chapter.**

**Sorry about the long time between updates but I have been playing a lot of League of Legends… LOL. Get it, lol, League of Legends. No? *Sigh*.**

**Anyway, I've decided Duncan will be straight. I used to write on fiction press and the one time I did a gay thing it sucked ass so I'm staying away from that.**

**So just saying I won't be updating for like a month cause if you haven't noticed it's summer and I'm just going to be doing stuff the whole time so…. You know….. **

**Just read somebody else's fics for a while.**

**I recommend Anaklusmos14**

**He's beast**

**Peace **


	4. Stress Relief and Packages

The sun was high in the sky at camp half-blood, and the smell of strawberries lingered in the air. Campers and satyr's played volleyball by in the court close to the climbing wall, which was as always spewing lava and rocks. A group of older campers were encouraging the younger ones to go and play basketball or go canoeing on the lake, while they themselves played the slowly growing popular trading card game Mythomagic. At the chariot field a race was beginning, and people were betting on who was going to win. At the arena, the Ares kids were beating up the Hypnos and Morpheus kids while the Athena kids were heading in to start sparring.

All in all, things looked rather normal at the camp. Unless you were Percy Jackson that is.

He had gone to see Chiron after his little freak out in his cabin in front of Nico, and Chiron's words still rang in his head. They had been the least helpful advice Chiron had ever given him, and he was surprised the old centaur was so unfocused when it came to this subject. After the video from the gods, He at least thought Chiron would make a hypothesis or something about the reason for the dream.

I was absentmindedly rubbing the mark on my palm, the odd triangular shape. It reminded me of a video game, one of the few I had had in my life. Basically you were this badass warrior dude who went around killing people, to find out that your master had betrayed you and that he had used you for his own personal gain. You ended up killing your master and then the relic made this weird projection thingy that showed you some random locations on the world and I remember that at the end of the hologram or whatever it was, it made a shape similar to the mark.

"Yes I know that sign my boy," I could hear Chiron say in my head. His usually cheerful tone of voice gone for a while. There was once a girl here at camp named Roselia Macmillan, daughter of Demeter, who was kicked out of camp when she had a nightmare in here sleep and had strangled one of her bunkmates with vines." He said, his body stiffening as he probably remembered kicking her out. Chiron loved all his students, and the loss of one alone was very saddening, especially because it was for murder. He stood up and went to the window of the big house and looked down upon the lake. "She disappeared for about twenty-five years, before we found her dead body at the bottom of the hill one night. She had the markings of an old faction from the early 1100's on here clothing, the mark of the knights Templar. When we examined the body, she had died from a singular wound to the throat, but carved on her forehead were two things. One was the sign of an ankh, an Egyptian symbol that was used to display the "key of life," or in hieroglyphics, just "life". Over top of that ankh, was the mark that is carved into your hand. We had no idea what it meant at the time, but guessing from you dream, I can make some calculations."

He paused, a look of thought on his face. I remembered yesterday, when he showed us the video. He had looked ancient, a sign that he was worried. Now he looked normal again, but whenever Chiron thought about troublesome thoughts, his eyes and facial features always turned aged. "If I had to guess," he began. "The symbol is a mark of the Assassin. Usually it would mean that one is part of their organization, or that the person is marked out by them, such as you. But I believe what happened back then with Roselia was different. The mark was put overtop an ankh, life. It showed the dominance the Assassin felt over life. He had slain her, and the mark meant death. And in that case, death beat life."

"What should I do?" I asked, fear easily lacing my voice. I felt small again, like I was 12 years old again. But Chiron merely smiled, his voice returning to its warm natural tone.

"Nothing," He said simply. "You are not being threatened, and no Ill will comes from this, so do nothing! Now shoo, I have things to do."

I had thought that over, and still do. I don't have any real markings on my palm, so it doesn't mean that someone was going to try and kill me, but I was still worried. I looked at the mark again. It was a symbol of dominance, a symbol of death, and a symbol of the Assassins. Personally, it looked like a tomahawk blade, an ancient native symbol of war. Not a really encouraging thought, eh? I looked at the mark itself though. _"…Usually it would mean that one is part of their organization, or that the person is marked out by them, such as you…" _ What was I marked for? Death? Or something else? Gods I needed to sit down. Or train, that always got my mind off things.

I slowly made my way towards the arena, nodding to my friends as I went by. Nyssa and Will Solace were talking together, Nyssa batting her eyelashes while she talked, and Will eating all of the attention up. _Gods he better not become Apollo, _I thought. _One is enough._

I passed Travis and Conner sneaking behind Katie Gardener with some stink bombs, but one glare from me made them pout and turn around. It was so obvious that Travis liked Katie and vice versa, they just had unique ways of showing it. Namely, pranking and shouting.

Drew of course had a swarm of boys around her, but ever since Piper showed up, the amount had diminished. Many of her once followers were finally opening their eyes to the rest of the Aphrodite cabin, and were not displeased with what they found. I smiled; Piper really was one different girl. She had been going back and forth between camps, as she was dating the praetor to New Rome she kind of needed to be there most of the time. But she always found enough time every year to meet up with the old gang and have a few drinks and a bite to eat.

Leo was by himself at the open front of the armoury, banging away at some metal on the anvil. I was about to turn around when I saw Lindsey Belados, A daughter of Tyche walk up to him and start talking. Leo had taken Hazel's rejection rather badly at first, but had been fine after he got to the armoury at camp and got building. He was less of a flirt now, but could actually make conversation to other people normally, unlike many children of Hephaestus. I smiled once again, teasing rights had just returned. It was hard to find anything anymore.

I kept walking till I got to the arena. The smell of the place always hits you before the sight does. It always smells of sweating boys and girls, metal, and hay. Inside the Ares kids were making the Hypnos kids wake up so they could go for another round, but they just got up and left when they saw that the Athena cabin had finally arrived to relieve them of their pain. The Morpheus kids weren't far behind.

I reached into my pocket and felt around for Riptide, my fingers wrapping around the pen with ease. I pulled it out and began twirling it around my fingers as I walked past the Athena kids arming up. I quickly pulled a spear and shield from the amour rack and went to the middle of the arena. Ever since the Giant war, I had trained myself with spear and shield, as well as another plethora of weapons. I found that as amazing as a sword is, the length of a spear can go a long ways. As well as the fact that you can throw it and still have a sword to pull out. I still practiced though, as I was not as experienced with it. Clarisse could actually spar with me when I used one.

"Can I spar with you guys?" I asked Malcolm and Geoffrey, as they were organizing the Athena cabin into sparring pairs.

"Yah man, just wait a sec for me to set up the younger ones." Malcolm said as he pushed a younger Athena child, Brandon I think his name is, towards one of his brother the same age as him. I could hear Geoffrey talking to Malcolm as I uncapped riptide and put it in the sheath I now kept at my side. I had it specially made by Tyson so that it was smaller than my pinky finger until I started sliding _Anaklusmos_ in. It expanded with the sword until it fit Riptide within it perfectly.

"Croiky mate, you really wanna us to spar with him? He's insane mate! I say good onya for agreeing, but this is crazy." I chuckled to myself for two reasons. One was that I always found it so funny when the other campers talked about how skilled I am, I'm only considered good 'cause I've always had help, and because his Australian accent is crazy.

"It's fine Geoff, this is Perce were talking about. He won't go too hard." Malcolm told his half-brother as they each grabbed a sword and shield and came to face me. "2v1, us against you will hardly be enough but who cares right?" Malcolm called out over to me as all three of us stood in the middle of the floor, the clashing of metal on metal, sword on spear on shield reverberating around us.

I smiled as I pulled my spear off my back and pulled the shield round my arm. "Let's go then!" I yelled over the din of the space. Malcolm charged me while Geoffrey moved to my left in the hopes of while I was fighting his brother he could flank me and end this quick. I planned on not letting that happen.

At the last second I spun out of the way as Malcolm came at me with a sideways slash towards my stomach. As he passed me I gave him a light wap with my spear shaft to his back to propel him forwards, almost tripping him in the process. I made a move to go in when Geoff came at me and gave his brother time to collect his bearings.

I blocked the overhead slash he sent with my shield at me and parried the stab he sent at my chest. I then proceeded to make three quick stabs at him with my spear before I lifted my shield to my left right as Malcolm came at me with a shot to my arm. The shield blocked the blade and I ducked as a slash went to my head from Geoff.

I the spun my spear in my hand so I held it by right over the spear head and smacked Geoffrey's shield arm, hard enough for him to drop his shield and back off for a sec. I then flipped my spear again and sent a light slash with my spear towards the other child of Athena before I spun and knocked him down with my shield.

I saw through my peripheral vision that Geoffrey was coming so I put my foot on the dazed Malcolm's chest and hurled my spear at the younger wisdom child. He dived out of the way as I pulled out my sword and laid it upon Malcolm's neck.

"Yield?" I asked, knowing I now had time to look away. The man under him struggled for a sec but I held firm and he sighed in defeat.

"I yield," He muttered. I quickly got off of him and raised my shield as Geoff stabbed at me. He was so surprised that I blocked the shot that he stumbled back, giving me the perfect opportunity. I charged him and sent slash after slash at him, until he made a mistake and I used the disarming trick I had learned from Luke many years prior. With his sword gone, he gave up and put his hands in the air.

An hour later I was just out of the shower in my cabin and feeling great. I had completely forgotten about the whole mysterious Assassin sign thing and was enjoying my blissful time when I heard a knock on the door. I moved forward to see who it was when suddenly a wave of danger overcame me. Something bad was outside of that door, and I didn't want to know what it was. I quickly pulled out Riptide and uncapped it to reveal my sword in all of its glory. I slowly made my way towards the door and steadily pushed it open.

As I looked out, nothing was there. I sighed in relief; my nerves were getting the best of me. I put my sword into pen mode and into my pocket. I needed to calm down. I was about to turn around when something caught my eye. On the ground there was a package. I was curious and picked it up, careful not to disrupt whatever was inside of it. It was not very big; big enough to hold a toaster maybe, but that wasn't what I was worried about.

What I was worried about was the mark of the Assassin on top of it.

I quickly ran up to the bighouse to find Chiron and, surprisingly, Demeter sitting at the table. Chiron noticed me and raised his hand to beckon me in. Demeter's cool green eyes seemed to look through me but I stayed calm. I was used to this with gods, so I was fine.

"Chiron," I said, a note of urgency in my voice. "I received a package." He looked at me strangely, a hint of amusement in his eyes,

"Well good for you my boy, but why does this concern me?" I was about to respond when Demeter looked at the box.

"What is in that?" She inquired. Her eyes were narrowed, and something flashed in her eyes for a second.

"I do not know my lady," I began respectfully. "But I am not sure if I should want to know. Chiron, it bears the mark."

He quickly got up and looked at it. His eyes were reproachful, worried. "Then you must open it my child, we cannot deny the Assassins." Demeter gasped softly when she heard the name, but nodded in agreement. I guess I couldn't say no to a goddess so I carefully started pulling it apart.

All that was inside was a letter. It was made of old parchment, but when I opened it, it looked like it was written in ash.

And all it says was: _**THEY ARE COMING**_

_**RUN**_

**SO hey, im back. I know, I was gone for a while, but at least I warned you. so if I have some faithful readers out there that are angry with me I am sorry but this Vacation could not be avoided. **

**So read, review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
